


Same Love, Different Eyes

by B2Sweet16



Series: Sohara College Series - Those Hands, The Way Your Fingers Fit Between Mine [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Freeform, Lesbian Character, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Sweet16/pseuds/B2Sweet16
Summary: Kelley meets Emily, this time from Kelley's perspective. What is it like to see the beginning of their story through different eyes?This is a one-shot. Basically it's the 1st two chapters of I Didn't Know Until I Met You with KO's POV. You will want to read the other fic first since I didn't wanna be too repetitive in this one.





	Same Love, Different Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Didn't Know Until I Met You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629669) by [B2Sweet16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Sweet16/pseuds/B2Sweet16). 



> Hey all. You seemed excited about getting Kelley's POV, so here you go! Happy 100 caps to Captain Kelley!!! Only wish Sonnett had been on that field too.

Kelley’s heart pounded in her chest like she’d been sprinting to catch up to a runaway forward and her thoughts swirled wildly as she shut the door to her room. Leaning against the wood, she took a deep breath and tried to center herself, thinking back to all those times Christen had tried to teach her to meditate unsuccessfully. It was just a girl! A blonde, blue eyed, toned as fuck, had the cutest throaty laugh and a sprinkling of freckles across her chiseled face girl, but just a human being nonetheless! She’d met hundreds of pretty girls in her life before, but this one sent her body into overdrive from the moment she locked eyes with her after crashing in the hallway. She turned her name over aloud a couple times, learning how it felt to say it and enjoying the feeling of it spilling from her tongue.

“Emily Sonnett… Emily Sonnett.”

Kelley laughed to herself, realizing how embarrassed she’d be if anyone in the hallway could hear her. She mentally thanked the architects of her dorm building for making the walls thick (that had certainly been a blessing last year with her next door neighbor who was into some pretty intense looking dudes.) Finally Kelley came to her senses and took off her shoes and plopped down on her bed. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she found her sister’s number in her favorites and pressed the facetime button. Her grin was involuntary once her sister’s face filled her screen.

“Hey baby sis, miss me already? You’ve only been on campus for like 10 hours! I know I’m the greatest, but don’t you have friends at school you can hang out with?”

“Haha very funny. Don’t go getting a swollen head or anything, I just I needed to talk to you about something.”

Kelley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She gathered it into the ponytail and anxiously tied it into a messy bun, trying to find the words to explain her encounter with an especially confounding blonde freshman.

“Well… I’m getting grey hair over here Kel. Spit it out.”

Kelley chuckled and responded quickly, trying not to overthink it and just letting the words spill out.

“Have you ever just seen someone and known you wanted them immediately? I’m not saying like love at first sight cause life isn’t some friggin’ Disney movie and love takes time and effort, but like you look into someone’s eyes and felt that instant connection? Cause Erin I swear I just met the cutest girl I’ve ever seen in my entire life and I feel like I’m drowning already. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that there were actual sparks that I could see flying between our hands when they touched. I think I held it together pretty well and didn’t make a fool of myself. What am I saying, I know I held it together. Lets be real, I’m always smooth with the ladies at least on the outside. But Erin, inside I was shaking. I’ve never felt like this before, not even with Ann…”

Kelley trailed off, the idea of her ex sobering her thoughts quickly. Kelley looked down at the screen and saw Erin’s shocked expression.

“Wow, ok. So wasn’t ready for that. Gimme a second to process.”

Kelley chuckled and settled back onto her pillows and gathering her comforter around her, getting comfy for some much needed sisterly advice.

“So, here’s what I think. First of all, I gotta do it. Kelley’s got a crush, Kelley’s got a crush, Kelley’s got a crush!” 

Erin’s sing song voice grated on Kelley’s ears as her sister teased her, but she rolled her eyes good naturedly. Giving her one more round of singing as a courtesy, Kelley finally interrupted the gleeful girl.

“Are you done?” Kelley asked pointedly.

Erin snickered and threw up her hands innocently.

“I’m done, I promise. Really Kel, I’m so excited for you. You haven’t liked someone for such a long time and it just makes me happy to see you like this. Tell me about her and then we’ll come up with a game plan! First off, what’s her name?”

Kelley felt the involuntary smile on her face again as she softly answered her sister.

“Her name’s Emily Sonnett. Honestly I don’t know much about her. She literally ran into me in the hallway as she was carrying some stuff. What I do know is she’s blonde, clumsy in the cutest way, her blue eyes are glittery, she rambles when she’s nervous, and her eyes crinkle when she laughs. OH! She’s a freshman and she plays soccer. I may have offered her a ride to try outs tomorrow…”

Kelley saw Erin typing on her computer as she talked.

“How do you think she spells her last name?”

“Are you trying to find her on the internet?? Erin stop that RIGHT NOW! I haven’t even looked at her accounts or anything. You’re such a stalker!”

The panic in Kelley’s voice and on her face was evident, but Erin brushed it off in that special way as only a sister can.

“CHILLAX weirdo. It’s not like she can see me. I’m not gonna friend her or anything, I’m not an idiot!” Kelley watched anxiously as Erin kept scrolling on her computer.

“Oooooo she’s hot. There’s a picture of her at the beach and damn girl must work out! Like I need to know her abs routine… Major envy over here. Kelley if you don’t go for it, she’s gonna get snapped up quick.”

Kelley felt her face getting hot as she imagined the beach picture and shook the thoughts out of her mind.

“Ok, but like does she look gay on the accounts? How do I know if I have a shot?”

“Kelley, you know there’s not just one way to “look gay”. Like really, what kind of question is that? If you mean is she kissing any girls in any of these pictures? Then no, but she’s also not kissing any boys, so just get your flirt on! Worst thing that happens is you take your shot and she says she’s not into it. Just take a chance! You’re obviously smitten and I think this is worth a try. Happiness is always worth a try Kel…” 

Erin was looking into her phone camera earnestly and trying her best to get Kelley to look her in the eye while Kelley squirmed on her bed trying to think of a reason to say no. Finally the younger girl sighed and relented, softly mumbling into the phone.

“Ok. I’ll go for it.”

“YESSSSSSS! I want all the details ok? Keep me in the loop.”

Erin fist pumped wildly and Kelley couldn’t stop from grinning ear to ear at her ridiculous sister. The two of them kept chatting happily, catching up on life and Kelley formulated her plan to woo the enchanting Emily Sonnett.

………………………

Kelley turned to grab a tray from the dining hall line when she spotted a blonde ponytail standing at the dessert buffet. She turned to Alex and motioned that she’d catch up with the group in a minute. While walking in Emily’s direction Kelley gave herself a mental pep talk.

“Just be yourself, turn on the charm, make a joke. You got this O’Hara.”

When Kelley got closer to the pale, leggy blonde, she swallowed thickly already affected by her presence, but she relaxed and started to chuckle when she saw the amount of food the freshman intended to put away. Not bothering to announce herself, hoping the element of surprise would work in her favor, Kelley cleared her throat and snickered.

“Aren’t you a little skinny to be able to put away all that?”

Kelley waited for Emily to turn around, but instead the blonde fired back a retort without even looking at her and that stunned Kelley.

“Aren’t you a little judgey for only making new friend status a few hours ago?”

Kelley just stared as Emily smirked and hip checked her on the way to her table. Oh she had it bad all right. She looked down at her hip to make sure it wasn’t actually on fire. After visual confirmation that it was all in her head and her skin was not up in literal flames Kelley walked over to her friends. Shaking the Sonnett haze from her mind, she pointed over to the now seated Emily and Morgan.

“Hey y’all, those two over there are new freshmen who are gonna try out for the team tomorrow. Should we go join them, give them a nice welcome to campus?”

Alex listened to Kelley and was the only one who noticed the slightly nervous hitch in her voice and the anxious shuffling of her feet. To the casual observer, it would’ve seemed like she just wanted to sit with the girls as a nice gesture, but Alex knew better. Before she could call her out on it, Ali, always happy to be a part of the welcome wagon, chimed in.

“That’s a great idea! We should definitely go sit with them. Alex why don't you say hello?”

………………………

Kelley’s mind was a tornado. Dinner was going great. She had no idea Emily was so sarcastic and funny and she felt herself slipping into a full blown mega crush as she flirted throughout the meal. She felt confident every time she pulled a move and Emily blushed. The color in Emily’s face after she wiped the chocolate from her cheek nearly sent Kelley over the edge. If Ashlyn hadn’t interrupted their moment, chastising her for the blatant flirting, she was sure she would’ve tried to take her hand and lead Emily out to kiss under the summer sky right there. The electricity was undeniable. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and her heart was pounding in her ears. She had to take this further.

She winked at Emily and started to tell the requested story about Christen’s ridiculous early morning yoga nonsense and the proper pranking technique to get back at her, but her words were second fiddle to her true goal. Stealthily under the table she brushed her foot against Emily’s, trying to get her attention. Every few seconds she kept going, inching her foot higher and higher, feeling her heart rate rise at the thrill of it all. She tried to catch Emily’s eye, while still maintaining enough focus to relay her tales of scaring Press to the table. Everyone else was holding on to her every word. Morgan was wide eyed and engrossed, but Emily looked lost in thought. The tension was unbearable for Kelley. She wanted Emily to play back, wanted some acknowledgement that this wasn’t just all in her head. Just when Kelley thought she couldn’t get any higher on Emily’s leg without being completely indecent and when she was beginning to give up all hope, Emily startled.

Kelley heard Morgan turn to the blonde with concern in her voice and she whipped her head to look at the overwhelmed young woman. Shit! That was too much. Kelley mentally smacked herself. The freshman pair got up to leave and after some goodbye pleasantries and a last hail Mary attempt at flirting by Kelley to gauge Emily’s gaydar by calling her precious cargo (could she been any less suave?), the duo was gone. Kelley looked longingly out the window and was rudely called back to Earth by Tobin.

“Yo you gonna eat that pudding cup?”

“You’re a human garbage disposal. Did you know that? Just eat it, Tobs.”

Kelley roughly pushed the treat towards her tan friend and got some raised eyebrows in response.

“Dude, chill out. I’ll go get my own, it’s just dessert.”

Kelley sighed loudly. She shouldn’t take out her angst on Tobin.

“Sorry, you’re right, I’ll chill.”

Kelley zoned out for the rest of dinner, picking at her food and not even tasting it. She couldn’t help it. She thought about the way Emily had chewed on her hair for a moment anxiously when she thought no one was looking. She imagined what it would feel like to trace her jawline, run her hands down her toned arms, the kiss her neck and soft pink lips. Kelley felt her cheeks redden as her thoughts raced and she tried to calm down. She had no idea if Emily Sonnett even played for her team, but she knew for sure she had it bad and she was gonna do everything she could to win that girl’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ok? I wasn't really sure about it. I don't plan on continuing/this is just a one-shot, but I might do like epilogues and stuff from Kelley's perspective once the main fic is over. What are your thoughts???
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated the other fic. I have been sick and am just finally feeling better after the antibiotics. Plus I start a new job on Monday, which is terrifying and exciting. Not sure how busy I'm gonna get, but I will try really hard to do an update soon.


End file.
